


多股愛

by uronhigh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uronhigh/pseuds/uronhigh
Summary: 親弟弟心中的翔さん是什麼樣子呢。
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Other(s)
Kudos: 8





	多股愛

別人常常問我，有一個國民偶像的哥哥是什麼感覺，從小學開始。上了中學變成有一個大明星的哥哥是什麼感覺，有一個新聞主播的哥哥是什麼感覺，我想如果我不是同一所學校的學生，大概也會被問有一個慶應大學畢業的哥哥是什麼感覺的吧。

我總是說，啊，普通的，普通的好。

記得那次家長會，20代前半的他，來到教室里時，無疑是引起了小小的騷動的，我在心中埋怨父母的多忙，他卻只是遠遠看見我就舉起右手，笑著發出爽朗的聲音，無視掉旁邊一小片尖叫，  
「嘿，修！」  
我撇過頭，躲開他的視線，想著明明自己也只是個愣頭青而已，裝什麼成熟穩重。

在大學時，每次的橄欖球比賽他幾乎都會來看，除非有事實在抽不開身，有時候他會帶上女人，隔著位置坐，但奇怪的是，相關的小報導並不多。

在賽場上拼殺的樣子被他看在眼裡，不知為何「贏給他看」這樣的想法會在我腦子裡循環，在很大程度上讓我更加賣力了。

賽下他來到更衣室，和其他隊員熟練的打招呼，彷彿自己也是他們的一員，他和每個人都能談笑一兩句，我倒站在一邊，聽著他的寒暄，脫下隊服。  
哥哥最後貼過來，並不在意我汗濕透的身體，香水幽幽的混合進來，在我耳邊低聲說，  
「換好衣服出來，餐廳訂好了。」

事實上是非常困擾的，擁有這樣一個哥哥。  
這樣一個體貼的哥哥。

‘’  
正月休假最後那幾天他回來實家，下午我正在拆門松，看著他開著許久沒動的那輛捷豹在門口停下，節目組上把他稱作「白紙司機」，今年是要向擺脫這個名號開始努力嗎？

我朝那方舉了下手，他先是笑了，在掛著我生日送給他的吊飾的後視鏡下，開了車窗朝我說新年好，修，我應著哥哥，新年好。

他說先去停車，然後把車開進了車庫。

父母這時候不在家，舞剛剛走，也說晚上才能回來吃飯，哥哥沒有提前來個電話或在Line里發消息，我們都不知道他今天回來。

我整理好後，回到客廳去倒水，他從地下室走上來，穿著那件母親去年搜出來準備扔掉的大衣，是十年前的葆蝶家，兩手提著一些東西，我想應該是越南特產吧。

「來，修，看我給你帶了些什麼。」  
他一邊坐下，一邊打開一個茶色的袋子。

我把水遞給他，坐在他對面的椅子上。

「啊，謝⋯你快看，這玩意兒好奇怪吧，哈哈哈。」

他笑出一些細小的眼紋，其實我一直覺得在他這個年紀，臉上的皺紋應該遠遠不止這些才是。

遞給我的是一塊木頭，一塊像什麼的呢，像早在高中生物課之前就探索得清清楚楚，我身上有的，他身上有的，每個男人身上都有的那個東西的木頭。还是块有气色的沈香。

「當地人說光是放在床頭就有利於促進精力恢復呢，睡一覺就變超人……花了我不少錢。」  
「這個東西，我真不想要。」

「那不行，你生日禮物就這個了，絕對會有幫助的，你也是男人對吧，我像幹了什麼虧心事一樣的一路帶回來，不能返回了。」  
「不是自找的嗎。」

我猜當地正經的沈香店才不會賣這樣的東西，這像是他在哪裡玩時，哪家店裡看到，覺得好笑的不得了，花了點錢搞到的，至於說回去放在哪裡，啊，想起自己弟弟生日快到了，要不就給他吧。

嗯，他的思路我清楚的。

「哎呀……真是好久不見了呢，修。」

他把大衣敞開，露出墨綠色的毛衫，雙手攤平，呈個大字沈進沙發里，眼睛眨了下半眯上。

「你先休息吧，晚上他們才會回來，我到時候叫你。」  
「……嗯，哦，對了，比賽怎麼樣…？」

「啊，還行，沒你來的那次好。」  
「哦。」

他這次是真的翻過身去了，很疲倦的樣子，我想大概他一時半會兒不會醒，給他搭了床毯子。

‘’  
文春的爆光今年有點厲害，照片清清楚楚的貼出來，網上鋪天蓋地的新聞都說著四個字「婚前旅行」，又有人說照片這樣清晰，莫不是櫻井翔自己想要給飯打預防針。

我想大概是他身邊的人透露了他的安排，其實這不過是每年的慣例，他帶著她去旅遊，再回來待幾天，有時候一家人也會出去走走，不過多是在平日，正月倒還少。

至於說為什麼那幾張相片這麼正面，只有他本人清楚，我並不想問。

他那個圈子的人，我接觸的不多，因為大多是本校畢業的人，見面機會也時常有的，但年齡的差距這樣大，和他們「玩」在一起是不可能的事。

「玩」，這個詞對哥哥來說包含著普通的食事，唱歌，喝酒。夜店也有，很少很少，年輕的時候多一點，現在幾乎不去了，主要是旅行和與女孩子的來往。

哥哥非常愛玩，這是無容置疑的。圈子裡的人叫他「內臟精英」，荷爾蒙像是跟著年齡也逐年增長了，體力這樣好呢，可愛的女孩子們一個一個安排得妥當，工作卻也不耽誤，喔，如果不包括播新聞時吃幾個螺絲和腫著臉上節目的話。

年輕的女孩兒似乎很容易喜歡他，才和我上完床的人，過幾分鐘就開始摳著花花綠綠的指甲試探，  
「修、ね、いつか兄さんに會える？」  
搞什麼，說的像是見自己的家人一樣，明明是我的。

事實上是非常困擾的，擁有這樣一個哥哥。  
這樣一個濫交的哥哥。

‘’  
我屬於那種慾望強的人，對於這點沒有什麼忌諱。  
初中那個時候，哥哥雖然還沒有離開實家住，他也經常不會在家裡過夜。有時候會聽見他在隔壁通電話，工作的電話有，但是女人的電話更多一些。

我們住的房間挨得太近，我總是向媽媽抱怨，想要換一個房間住，但她卻說，沒做壞事就不會怕，我反駁到這是什麼跟什麼，會影響到對方啊，哥哥在旁邊一把摟住我，說，有什麼關係嘛，修有什麼秘密也和哥哥說嘛，他身上的香水味平時還好，如果有時像是有幾種味道混雜在一起，我就會很不喜歡的掙脫開來。

我那時候有女友，但沒怎麼做過愛，記得那個女孩兒是有些扮純情的成份在的，扭扭捏捏，所以我還是時常會自己解決，就算有時上過床，我也會一天想要幾次。

我覺得這本不是什麼奇怪的事，自己也就是這樣的人罷了。

有次放學回家，誰都還沒有回來，我在自己房裡，打開電視機準備做作業，屏幕上正好放著哥哥的節目，他假裝被催眠也是熟練的很，誒，什麼時候變成了這個，明明我昨晚關電視的時候還不是這頻道。

他頭髮還是有點長的樣子，與現在經常浮腫稍顯疲倦的臉不一樣，那個時候哥哥真是棱角分明，他習慣把修長的手指輕輕按壓自己飽滿的雙唇，那紅潤的唇部，總是一副肉感十足的樣子。

我沒有換台，真是奇怪，平時他如果在家，我是絕對不會當著他的面看他的節目的，正處於反抗期我覺得彆扭，就像有兩個哥哥，那個卻不是我熟知的。

但那天，就在那個時候，我卻非常的想要來一次。

屏幕上他青色血管似某種爬蟲或植物一般纏繞與手，修剪的圓潤的指甲，比我長出許多的手指，依舊停留在艷色的唇上。

我脫下褲子，慢慢摩挲著自己的性器，視線仍然沒有離開電視裡的人，沒過多久前端就翹起來，滲出了些東西。

也許是我太不小心沒有鎖門，又或許當時有什麼魔罩遮住了我的耳朵，哎，回想起來不過可能是電視聲音開的太大，搞笑藝人又吵鬧，總之當我回過神來，背後哥哥已經站在那裡了。

「欸！」  
我嚇得不行，但這卻並沒有什麼，排山倒海的恥感蝕掉我的原因，是電視里還吵吵鬧鬧的放著這個人的節目，他卻站在我旁邊盯著我的胯下。

他大概是才收錄了回來，臉上還有妝，頭髮的造型也是完整的。

「原來修不是不看我的節目，是喜歡在幹這種事的時候看呀。」  
一邊的眉毛微微上挑，我討厭死了，那副表情。

我說，幹什麼一聲不吭進別人房間，出去，一邊穿上褲子，他卻一把把我手擋下，  
「欸，還硬著呢，別這樣對自己呀，雖然是我的錯。」

這個哥哥，非常壞心眼。  
在那雙與電視里一模一樣的手之下，一潮一湧都讓我難以自持，他結實的胸膛貼在我背後，頓時有種被他包圍的錯覺，他甚至把頭歪歪靠在我耳旁，觀察著我的表情，而電視裏的他被迫與搞笑藝人上演著那老套的吵架再接吻和好的鬧劇。

「看，這麼快就⋯」

「沒必要辛苦忍耐唷。」他在我耳旁輕輕引導。

我的精液不住的射出來。

‘’  
飯桌上的氣氛不算太融洽，大概是父親的原因，只要是他在，總是有種緊縮的空氣，倒不是完全因為那件事，沒有人會在意這些週刊的報導。

只是在收盤子的時候，父親帶了句，說我訂婚了，舞在旁邊小聲驚呼，啊，什麼，還沒跟翔說呢。

哥哥是明顯的愣住了，圓眼睛瞪得好大，他慢慢轉頭過來，我像是解答他的疑惑一般，迎上他的目光，開口道，對喔，我訂婚了。母親喝了口茶，松下一口氣，說房間裡的東西又該清理了。

我和他在庭院裡抽煙，他問我最近和梨加怎麼樣，我說挺好的，沒有意外的話，年內應該會住進新房裡了。

「哎，沒想到弟弟比我這個哥哥還要先結婚吶。」

他伸了個懶腰，把煙滅在一簇雜草裡。  
「你很羨慕喔。」  
「才不會，我怎麼會羨慕你個小鬼。」

他偏過頭，捏捏發尾，「只是⋯」

「只是以後見面時間大概會更少了吧，雖然說我早就出去住沒有資格說這樣的話，但是一旦搬出去呀，就有點，像是有種變成兩家人的感覺？」

「說什麼呢，不會的。」

我看著他的側臉，柔和的在燈下帶著一層薄霧，經常看電視的人應該不知道他的這一面，畢竟這是個不太適合落寞表情的男人。

「哥哥就是哥哥，不會變的。」

‘’  
哥哥的撫慰沒有停止與那一次，很快有了第二次，第三次，好多次。

在我的房間裡，在他的房間裡，在我們一起洗澡的時候，他接納下我的所有。他有時候會給我口，說我還乾淨，再過幾年就不會這樣了，我討厭他這樣說，便使壞一般用漲大的陰莖狠狠頂弄他幾下，他投降的擺手，被搞得眼圈紅，不停幹嘔。

後來他在我高中時搬出去住了，我才回過神來，他也是會離開的。

我開始花很多時間練習橄欖球，身體變的壯實粗獷，身高也急速的瘋長，不久就超過了他。

一方面，哥哥需要保持身材，每天健身，有時會斷食，他酒量很好，很難有一天滴酒不沾，所以難免會長肉，但和我相比，他的體型簡直像個女人。

那時我很想見他的時候，不是隨時都可以，給他打電話也不妥，只好留信息，他看到會回我，但幾乎都不能碰頭。

僅有的幾次，深夜前往他的公寓的路上，只有陰冷晃晃的路燈陪伴我，風吹來掀開我的外套，直逼心臟，惹的人篩糠，我開始有點害怕自己這個狀態，像是在懸崖邊行走，明明有好好解決自己的性慾，卻時常又延綿不絕地想著自己的哥哥。

他開門時，通常是好幾杯酒下肚之後，眼睛濕潤，看見是我便抿嘴笑，整個人也都充滿著鬆弛，我不知道他在家裡放了什麼香薰，總是讓人還沒等他開口，就忍不住想要抱他。

從玄關到客廳的沙發，再到臥室的床，是步步通向深海與深淵的路，我們是躺著走過的，儘管在這條路上行走的不只我們倆人，我還是失控的陷入其中。

他纖細的腿纏繞上我的腰部，我的性器在他身下進進出出，帶出些呻吟和各種體液，但彷彿他身上滲出的不是體液，而是毒，我卻甘之如飴，仔細將每一滴都舔舐入腹，就像他以前做的那樣。

而通常第二天早上這毒便會起效，直到下一期見面，日常都變得失色。

我在幾個月以後中斷了這場單方面的索求無度，之所以說單方面，是因為在我不聯繫他之後，他也不會主動打電話給我。

畢竟他的玩伴倒是多得很。

‘’  
「翔，今天要住下嗎？」

母親在二樓的露台上探出身來問，哥哥抬頭，答道，是的，我今晚不走。

「你房間的床單還沒鋪，自己來弄喔。」  
「不用，我和修一起睡。」

「哈？什麼時候說的。」

「這樣嗎，那隨便你們咯。」說完母親消失了身影。

「開玩笑，幹嘛那麼緊張，這麼不願意啊。」  
「不是，那床有點小。」

「我們以前不是經常一起睡嗎？」  
他那種流轉的眼神，像是有些冷的樣子，鼻頭紅了，這是在勾引我嗎，聽見我要結婚的事就這樣，我可不要上當。

「那是我還小的時候，現在兩個大男人怎麼睡。」  
「哈哈哈，好啦，我自己去鋪床單了。」  
他笑著走進屋內。

我先去洗了澡，然後坐在沙發上看電影，演得什麼其實沒怎麼進腦，浴室的水聲隱約透出，我腦袋裡慢慢勾勒出哥哥的影子，還有那些我們以前在浴缸裡做的事，卻動也不敢動。  
好不容易捱到一點了，客廳只剩下我，我還像個童貞一樣躺在那裡，思考下一步該怎麼做。

他肯定還沒睡，洗好了澡也沒說一句話就上了樓，把選擇權甩給我。

我關掉電視，走到房間門口時假裝疲憊不堪地打著哈欠，希望他能聽到。

但我一關上房門，便聽見他在講電話。

「啊，還要住幾天，對。」  
「欸，這樣嗎，那明天可以喔。」  
看吧看吧，才回來就要開始忙了。

「嗯，白天可以，晚上嘛，我想待在家裡呢，嗯。」  
「這個，也不是什麼，只是很久沒有回來了，想花點時間和家裡人在一起，特別是修那小子，平時還挺想他的。」  
「保證喔，哈哈哈，行，那明天見。」

搞什麼，他知道吧，知道我在這邊聽的一清二楚吧，故意說給我聽嗎？

我躺在地板上，盯著天井上的燈，拖著無意義的時間，我知道沒有意義，卻焦躁的完成了最後的反抗。

一個起身來到他房間，這都幾點了，果然連門都只是半掩著，床頭燈也還亮著。

我背靠在門邊。

他穿著睡衣坐在床上，雙腿微張，成一個扁扁的M字，沒有抬頭按了一會兒手機，然後扔到了椅子上，拍了拍自己床的一邊。

「過來吧，修，現在沒有人可以打擾我們了。」

我恨自己不能拒絕他，狠狠的問，  
「你知道自己在幹什麼嗎？」  
「說什麼，幹什麼的⋯我可沒強迫你吶。」

我不理他，他得多說兩句。

哥哥大概在看著我，皺了眉頭，一副苦惱的樣子，我猜不透是否是裝的。約莫有十幾秒，他把頭發捋起來，再順著光潔的額頭側到一邊，有些無奈的說道，

「那⋯引誘自己的弟弟，引誘別人的未婚夫，這個答案你滿意嗎？」

‘’  
眾所周知，哥哥對自己的後輩非常照顧，經常會帶他們去聚餐，順道教授一點處在事務所之中該明白的事，在電視上該表現出的樣子，之類。他也不排斥新人的加入，時間一長，甚至在節目上被調侃成「櫻井會」的大哥。

而通常那種場合會經人認識新的女孩，哥哥又對上眼的話，不久就會帶她們去自己的公寓。

我有提醒他兩句小心些，周圍也好，朋友也罷，消息有時候不過就是這樣流出去的，他說他自己拿捏得到，不需要我來操心，這是當然，可我始終覺得，他太過於依賴所謂的友誼。

那天，梨加在我身邊刷著推特，接著把手機放在我面前。

「翔さん這是怎麼了？」

我只好暫時離開與哥哥的聊天，他叫我今晚可以去他那裡。那晚過後，我們之間的關係又回到了高中的那些年頭。哥哥根本沒經過我的同意，擅自把時間朝過去調動了，連帶著那些我艱難建立起的自我約束也被全部掀翻。

手機新聞報導的不過是二股的曝光，而那所謂的「浮気相方」，記得沒錯的話，是我們上次參加聚會時認識的朋友。

哥哥，上手真快啊。

照片上的他帶著墨鏡和口罩，從公寓出來的樣子，穿著很久之前的棒球外套。

我移開視線。

只是不知道在那件外套右邊的口袋內襯裡，我某個早晨比他先起床，惡作劇用原子筆寫的「SHU」，還留有印記嗎。


End file.
